Fox Lord Naruto
by narmulti
Summary: Naruto is a half demon but on his sixth birthday he received a beating so bad that the kyubi couldn't heal everything so it pulled him in and turned him to a full demon that will eventually become stronger that its self rated M for freedom fem Kyubi pairing may change
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to the start of my new story Fox Lord Naruto I hope you enjoy read and review

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We find a 6 year old Naruto in the middle of the worst beating of his life.

"This is your end demon we will finish what the forth started" said a villager then they proceeded to try to kill the poor boy even after he blacked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mindscape

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto woke up in front of a giant cage that seemed to be made out of gold.

"HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO THE KIT HE DID NOTHING" he heard from inside the cage. Walking closer to the cage he saw further back there was a huge crimson red fox with NINE tails thrashing about wildly behind it

"Um who are you and where are we?" asked Naruto

"I am the Kyūbi also known as the nine-tailed demon Fox and we are in your mindscape!" said the Kyūbi who then yelled "HOW IN THE MULTI-REALMS COULD THESE HUMANS THINK OF THAT, I CAN'T HEAL THAT!" as it watched the beating it's host was taking confused he asked "what are you talking about, can't heal what?" "What I'm talking about is the villagers and some ninja are still beating up your body and have done so much combined damage that I can't heal it all without side-effects to you." "Like what?" "Like turning you into a demon yourself" "Oh well if that were to happen could you help me train myself?" asked Naruto "well yes but I d-o-n'-t no no no no I won't turn you into a demon besides I would need more access to your body than what the seal currently allows you would need to tear half the seal off for this to even be a possibility! Hey what are you doing?" said and asked the Kyūbi. "I'm going to tear half the seal off look I know from the way you yelled earlier that I could die if I don't do this" replied Naruto who had been making his way to the bars of the cage. Right before he reached them Kyūbi detected the yōkai of a red/crimson demon fox but only three tails, that must have been suppressed for about six years. "If he has this much yōkai already then what will happen when I add my own to it in a greater amount what will he become" thought the kyubi after it finished that thought Naruto ripped half the seal off as soon that happened it sent it's yōkai through the bars to make the change from half-demon to full demon. When it made contact with Naruto everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Real world

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Just as the villagers and ninja were about to finish off the "demon" he was surrounded by a cocoon of dark red yōkai that burned the one about to kill him and let off a feel of malice and death so bad that all the civilians were on their knees struggling to breathe as were some of the ninjas. Five minutes later the third Hokage showed up with his ANBU at the scene with a look of outrage on his face and concern in his eyes for his surrogate grandson "ANBU arrest these people and take them to Ibiki and Anko tell them they have free rain but to keep them alive. Also make sure that no one gets near this cocoon until it opens and when it does send whatever comes out to my office I will want to talk to it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thank you all for reading I hope you like it remember to review also hope this was better than the first chapter of my other story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, hope you liked the first chapter, please enjoy this newest installment. Now here's chapter two of Fox Lord Naruto!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I may use.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two days later, the cocoon started to shake and crack until finally, it exploded. "BOOM!" From out of the smoke filled area appeared what looked to be a 3-tailed Human-Fox hybrid. They hybrid had hair that was mostly black with a small amount of white, two fox ears on top of its head, and three tails that matched the color of its hair coming out its backside in all different directions. Its eyes were closed but slowly starting to open as if were just awakening from sleep. After the dust settled around the creature, a loud shout jarred it from its sleepiness.

"NARUTO! Naruto is that you? Can you tell me what happened to you?" shouted/asked the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Now aware of his surroundings, Naruto responded "Yes, it's me Jiji, but as for telling you what happened, that'll take some time. Can we go some were more private to discuss it?"

"Yes, follow me to my office, we can talk there."

After they arrived at the Hokage's office, Naruto spent the next two hours explaining what the third needed to know, answering his questions while still keeping a lot of secrets to himself about what he had learned from the Kyūbi. "So, Jiji, I think I've answered all of your questions. Now I have a request to ask of you- I need to train with my new powers, but most if not all of the training grounds wouldn't allow me the right situations and environment to train in. I'll need a private space to flex my new powers. Will you help me?" said/asked Naruto.

"Hmmm that is a tall order, Naruto, because you're right, the training grounds available for normal ninjas won't suit you. Plus the civilians could get hurt if something went wrong… but I think I know just the place for you. It's called the Forest Of Death training grounds, number 44 to be specific. I can take you there, but I need you to come back in about three years' time for the academy. I need a powerful ninja like you in the village, Naruto. Do we have a deal?" Said Sarutobi

"Deal. But I should tell you, neither you nor anyone else can enter the training grounds until I'm done or whoever enters WILL die. Under no circumstances, ok?"

With a nod, Sarutobi called for Anko to escort Naruto to the Forest Of Death.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Time skip three years to Hokage's office

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm back Jiji, just as promised. Only three more days and the Forest Of Death will be useable again. Now what about the academy is it exactly that makes you want me to attend? I'm already stronger than you and half your ninja troops put together, with almost perfect control over my yōki, so why in the world would I need to go to the academy? For experience? Friends? A mate?" exclaimed Naruto.

"No, yes, and NO. You need to have some friends or else your synergy with your teammates will suffer. You can't be a loner, you need companionship. And for goodness sake Naruto, you're too young for a mate. Regardless, if you are as strong as you say, then the academy will give you little to no experience. Now, pertaining to what you said earlier, why would we need to wait three days before going into the Forest Of Death now that you're out? Does it have to do with the fact that you now have six tails?"

"Fine, I'll go to learn about teamwork and make friends, but I will NOT be on a team. It'd be too dangerous for humans to be with me because of the Yōki that I give off, both normally and when fighting. As for the Forest of Death, well, let's just say that the Kyūbi isn't just a hard teacher, but a slave driver; training was hell, but it gave me three more tails. It was more intense than you can imagine, so the forest is filled with my yōki. It'll take three more days for the energy to dissipate, but after that, humans may reenter. And now, I must go. See you later old man!" Said Naruto as he vanished in a burst of speed.

In his spot there was a note that said "If you put me on a team you will regret it. I MEAN IT." The third read the note with a sweet smile on his face and thought, "I don't want to piss off something or someone as strong as or stronger than the Kyūbi, so we will see what happens over the next four years."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Time skip four years to graduation day

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto was sitting in class waiting for the instructor (IrukaUmino) to come and announce the teams to find out if he needed to follow through with his promise to the Hokage he had made years prior. Just then, Iruka walked in and said "I am so proud of all of you and wish you all the best of luck in your future as shinobi. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for! Your teams are as follows: Team1… Team 7 Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai. Team 8 Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Team 10 Ino, Choji, Shikamaru. Naruto you are to report to the Hokage at lunch, everyone else, you will meet your sensei's after lunch." After he finished speaking the bell for lunch rang, and with it Naruto disappeared so fast it was as if he was never there. The rest of the class went to lunch wondering once again how he could always do that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hokage's office

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Appearing in the middle of the office from out of nowhere, Naruto asked if Sarutobi wanted to see him. "Yes Naruto, I do. Four years ago I had some Jōnin enter the Forest of Death before the three days were up, and all of them came back nearly dead, with some weird poison in their systems and coils. If they were any weaker men, they would've died. To stop this from happening again, I am making you an elite Genin with no team or sensei, but you must work on your people and team skills nonetheless, since you will go on missions with other teams of C-rank and above. Wait, what? Why are there two of you now?!" exclaimed Sarutobi.

What he heard from both Naruto's whom were now seated before him was shocking. Naruto explained that the technique was called soul-splitting,a demon art that only those with higher thinking and skill could use. A great technique for being in more than one place at once while having a copy stronger than a normal shadow clone, but for a time, both are weaker in overall strength, and neither can gain tails until they fuse back together. To demonstrate the fusion, Naruto absorbed his copy, and upon that action, gained another three tails.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thank you my readers, please read and review my creations.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome back here is chapter three of FLN I now have a beta reader by the penname RedEyeUchiha123 I have a feeling that he will be a big help this also means faster chapters for both of my stories go to my profile to find the other one now onward with Fox Lord Naruto**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Naruto my boy what was the other you doing for the last four years?" asked the third "well jiji while one was at the academy the other was training in the demon world so that I could use my full power without any of you humans getting in my way now after the fusion all the intense training I did came with giving me a total of nine tails and am half black half white fox and will soon be in my mating cycle so yea keep women away from me for a weak or two." Said Naruto "anything else you want to ask?" Asked Naruto "no you may go be here tomorrow for an assessment of your skills and possibly a mission." Said the third as he said that Naruto left in a burst of speed leaving him alone to his thoughts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto's apartment

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Arriving in his apartment and sitting on his couch he heard a voice in his head "Naruto we need to talk… come in to the mindscape its important discussion we need to have" said the voice witch he identified as the Kyubi "yea be in soon" thought Naruto

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mindscape

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Kyu-chan what do you need to talk with me about?" asked Naruto "first off how do you fell about me what am I to you please answer me honestly I NEED this." Said the kyubi with pleading eyes "Kyu-chan" "In truth you are my brightest light, my shining star, you are my sun on the cloudiest of days, my guiding light in the darkness that surrounds me, the warmth that keeps me going, the fire that keeps me warm on the coldest of nights, I love you and would die if you rejected me or left me for you are all I have all I care about so please tell me you fell the same if not you might be free soon to be with the one who makes you feel like I do you." Said Naruto in a heartfelt honest and loving confession after you could see that he was hanging and waiting for her to respond to what he said hoping that he could have the woman that made him want to live no matter what he went through for him as long as he had her he could and would make it. "D. you mean what you said." Asked the kyubi "every word of it my life is in your claws so what will happen will be decided by whether you accept or reject what I feel and have said to you "N...n..naruto that is the most truthful, sweetest, heartfelt thing I have ever heard in my many many years of life. Truth be told to me you are the moon that lights up the dark night skies, the force that turns the world, which makes the sun rise/set, my reason to live, to even exist. To hear what you said and know that you mean that truly mean it. I want you to be my one and only mate, I want to be your Alpha mate or if it may happen your only mate also my REAL name is Hope now if you truly mean what you said then come and mark me as yours and ONLY yours for as long as we both shall live." Hope said and as she finished he wasted no time at all

LEMON WARNING

Hope move moved over to him before stripping him of his clothes slowly enjoying seeing him with less and less clothes on. Once he was fully naked she moved down on her knees and began to lick his soften member. She started with his tip then licked all way down to his two balls before sucking on each one of them.

When he started to become semi-hard she used her hand to stroke it slowly at first in order to tease them, her eye stared up at him. She enjoyed how his face was looking while she was giving him pleasure he never once had felt in his life before. She wanted him to keep making that face for her causing her to move his tool inside her wet welcoming mouth.

She started to pick up her pace of speed while going all the way down to the base only she could feel him getting closer to releasing. She moved her breasts around his harden member with her mouth licking and sucking the tip without stop. She kept her pace with her breasts rubbing against him harder with her mouth sucking the best she could.

Naruto was watching her with his eyes whole time while he was feeling something he had never once felt in his whole life. This feeling was new and he enjoyed it greatly he wanted even more of this in the future with her. His eyes were glued on Hope and the way she used her mouth and her breasts felt so soft to the touch.

He couldn't hold it in anymore causing him to release his seed in her mouth which she swallowed every single drop of his warm seed. She enjoyed the taste very well only for her to stand up in order to remove all of her clothes once she was done she moved down on her hands and knees.

She shook her hips giving him a perfect view of her rear and womanhood that was dripping wet already. "Come Naruto-kun give me it nice and hard, make me yours. Make me howl in pleasure and moan your name out for the world to hear." Her voice was full of lush and love for him only her eyes stared at him deeply.

She turned around to look at his still semi-hard tool knowing it weren't be good if it wasn't fully hard, she moved her mouth once more on it. She started to suck it all the way to the base and quickly move up and down using her tongue to lick it all over causing it to be fully alive once more. When it was fully ready she took it out of her mouth and turned around once more with her rear facing him shaking in the air.

"Can I really put it in Hope-chan?" She nodded her head and even helped him line up his tool to her moist hole, they she moved back against him to push it inside of her. She moaned when she felt the size of his tool entering her deeply. She leaned forward while using her hips to thrust back against him.

He slowly started to get the hang of it and started to thrust inside of her while his hands rubbed her butt cheeks. He started to open the out wide to see him moving inside her only that was when he started to pick up his pace. He watched his tool move in and out of her as she moaned his name out loudly for him to hear.

She started to play with her own breasts while pushing back against him even harder her eyes full of lust, she wanted even more of the feeling. She was slowly losing herself to pleasure that he was giving her and she wasn't going let it end anytime soon.

She moved him out of her only for to push him on the bed with his back against the back, she climbed on top of him. "You just lay there while I fuck your body till we both can't walk at all tomorrow." Her voice was fully filled with lust while she moved all the way down till his tool was fully inside her, with her moist hole touching the base of his member.

She was once again playing with her own breasts while riding him, she grinded left to right then up and down. She kept changing it up in order to give both of them the max pleasure that she could only she started to suck on her own nipples. After a while of bouncing up on him she leaned down against his chest panting.

She kissed him while moving her breasts in his face as she started to move once more against him. He moved his mouth to her nipple tasting her only his hands started to play with her breasts feeling just how soft they really were. She more he played with them the more he wanted them only he could feel himself getting close to releasing once more.

His hand moved to her rear before spanking it each time she moved up she would get a spank to one of her cheeks. That only made her ride him even harder causing him to finally blow his seed inside of her moist wet hole. She started panting even harder in his ear while she felt his hot seed moving up inside of her.

"We aren't done just yet Naruto-kun because there is much more to come and you have no say in it at all." She said into his ear only her lust was still growing strong and there was nowhere she was going let the night end so soon. She was going to play with her mate although out the night even if he was tired or sore she didn't care. She was going to get what she wanted one way or the other only she smirked while the two would spend the night going at each other.

LEMON END

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto woke up on the couch but something was different he felt someone else next to him looking over he saw a woman of heavenly beauty lying next to where he sat she looked to be about 6'2" flawless skin long dark crimson hair having a slender yet strong build and what looked to be about E-cup breasts all in all she looked like a goddess given human form. After 30 seconds of looking at the divine creature next to him he shot off in to a wall with a massive nose bleed knocking him out

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fifteen minutes later

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Naru-koi wake up you need to get yourself cleaned up and explain to me how I'm out of the seal w/o you dying now wake up" said the woman. As Naruto woke he saw the now dressed woman who was next to him and said/asked "beautiful angle in front of me forgive me for staring earlier but I have no idea who you are and what you are doing here or trying to get but I'm married to a primordial crimson goddess who's beauty can't be equaled by anyone or anything in this or any other world but may I ask you for your name?" said angle had tears in her eyes said "How sweet Naruto-koi but it is me Hope your "primordial crimson goddess" do you know how I got out of the seal?" "He might not but I do" said a new voice who Hope recognizes as an old friend and says "Kami-Chan is that you? What are you doing here?" "Yes it's me Hope the reason you are free from your seal is because of the new mark you bare. I'm also here to unlock Naruto's full potential and have him ascend to a god level white ten-tailed fox." The now identified kami said "and maybe test him to see if he is worthy to be my mate no no I will start his testing now and observe him and see how he does." She thought "thank you kami should I call you Chan, san, or Sama?" asked Naruto "Chan is fine Naruto maybe someday it will be koi kukukukukuku" said and thought kami "well then thank you kami-Chan and it might I say you are the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life" said Naruto "the second who is the first?" asked kami "why my crimson goddess hope will always be the most beautiful woman to ever grace existence in my eyes and if anyone else says otherwise I will kill them for their stupidity cause they will have it coming anyway." " such devotion to ones mate hold on to and watch over him he is a charmer and will have a lot of girls after him." Stated kami "I know that is why I love him and know he will never cheat on me with some whore off the streets." Said hope

 _ **That's it chapter 3 now the pairing WILL POSSOBLY change so feel free to suggest and recommend girls but have some way to turn them ether half or full demon if they are human again BIG shout out to RedEyeUchiha123 for your help R &R**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again everyone welcome back to Fox Lord Naruto here we have chapter 4 let us see what happens. Oh and before I forget this will be a harem I already have the first two picked and Hope is the alpha female. For those who don't know already Hope is the Kyubi now if you want someone then let me know and give me an idea on how to turn them into a half and or full demon or I will not consider it as much coming up with ideas is/can be hard.**_

"I must be going now in fact I shouldn't even be here now." Said Kami

"Why is that Kami-chan?" Asked Naruto "well Naruto-kun gods and goddess's are never to interfere with mortal affairs unless of dire circumstances like with the sage of six paths I gifted and trained him with the Rinnegan to stop the ten-tails monstrosity many years ago. If I EVER get my hands on his soul I WILL RIP IT TO SHREDS FOR MAKING THE RINNEGAN EASER TO GET IT IS TO POWERFUL FOR MOTS MORTALS TO HAVE." Said/stated Kami "then why are you here now kami-chan?" asked Naruto "you already know why I'm here Naruto-kun." Said kami "No the whole reason you are here. I know that there is more then what you have said. Please Kami-chan tell me the rest of it?" said/asked Naruto "how can you be sure that I haven't told you the whole reason I'm here?" asked Kami a little nervously. "Your aura fluctuated when you took those pauses in a way that would indicate thought." Stated Naruto causing their eyes to widen the size of dinner plates.

"H-h-how can you do this and know that Naru-koi the only one to ever have that ability sense A-" "Azeran Azeran Sentas Uzumaki I know he is my grandfather I met him in my mindscape while I transformed into a white demon fox he unlocked most of my hidden demon powers and transferred most of his memories to me and said that the rest of my powers will come when I ascend to the next level of demonic power. I thought that this was as high as a demon could go and that there was no higher level that demon lord is there a higher level." stated Naruto "again what is the full reason for you coming here Kami-chan?" asked Naruto "Fine Naruto-kun I will tell you the answers first is there is another level above what you're now while true you are practically a god demon at your current level **BUT** there is a stage or level that makes you a god demon for foxes that is grey fox to reach this you need the blessing of **TWO** deities but that rarely ever happens. As for the other thing it is a s-e-c-r-e-t that you will find out in due time but for now I have to go." Said Kami as she vanished in a flash of light. "So what to do now koi?" asked hope "I need to get a handle on my new powers I think I split myself into three one to train, go to see the Hokage for a mission, and spend the day with you" said Naruto "sounds good koi" replied hope. **DEMON FOX ART: SOUL SPILT** said Naruto as one became three two with three tails one with four "well you two go I'll stay here with hope you know what to do." Said the four tailed Naruto getting a "Hai" from both they left the couple alone. "Now how about we do something like have our first date?" asked Naruto "sure what did you want to do koi?" Asked hope "you just leave that to me you go get ready" replied Naruto with the squeal of excitement and in a burst of speed she was at the stairs in her room getting ready. He then made his way into the kitchen to start preparing their picnic lunch.

Two hours later Naruto had finished packing the basket and went off to get ready 15 minutes later they both emerge ready for the date "you look nice koi your all set?" Asked hope "yes dear I'm already and you look stunning we just need to grab one thing and that we can head out." They went downstairs grabbed the basket and left to go enjoy their time together disappearing in a swirl of the leads

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **Waterfall behind the Hokage monument**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Now my darling mate I have prepared for us to enjoy a special selection we have rabbit stakes rare that they were in fact hopping around this morning, next we have a fruit salad and, for our drink we have demon white wine Special Uzumaki Stock from before the ten-tails." Said Naruto to hope who look surprised by the age of wine and the trouble he went through just to give her a good first date. "W-wow koi thank you for doing all this just for me. I don't know what to say knowing my past and that I killed your parents." Replayed Hope "Then don't say anything you are my first and alpha mate and don't need to thank me all you need to do is enjoy it with me." Said Naruto so after eating they went for a swim and then just embraced each other until night fall. While in Hopes embrace Naruto asked "Hope-chan after the seal came off I felt different lighter and faster do you know if my dad was a REAL demon at all?" "Yes he was a cheetah demon prince but it was blocked by the fox yōki being much greater in strength." Replied Hope

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **With the training clone**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok let us see I need to get a handle on my new powers and prefect my current ones I can't do it alone so **SHADOW CLONE JUSTU** 4,750,000 clones appeared. ' _I have more work to do than I thought._ ' "Ok split into 19 groups 250,000 in each now 1-7 the elements, 8-11 demonic arts, 12-15 powers from Kami-chan, 16 meditation, 17 Genjutsu, 18 sword play and, 19 Ninjutsu. I will be working on Taijutsu with a blood clone now let's get to work." Said the original getting a yes sir from everyone as they got to work

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **With the mission clone**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Jiji I came to get some missions _and_ talk to you about Hope signing up to be a ninja on my team." Asked Naruto "who is this hope you speak of a-" "She is the nine tails" interrupted Naruto. "WHAT SHE WILL DEST-" "SARUTOBI SH **UT UP!"** interrupted Naruto putting out enough yōki that the whole village felt it **"you shouldn't talk about things you don't understand.** She didn't attack of her own free will she had no choice." Finished Naruto calming down and pulling in the yōki.

"How do you know and what do you mean no choice?" Questioned the third "see this mark on my neck it is a mate mark when demons give this mark to their mate or mates they see the memories' of the other who do you think gave me this mark **it was HOPE** **gave me this mark** old man and as for your other question think if you have no choice then you are forced to. Now I will take 30 D-ranks for today _Hokage-sama_. Said Naruto as he took the missions and left the office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **Longest one yet sorry it took so long I was working on making it longer than normal hope you like it. Oh the other two elements are light and darkness. Tell what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello and welcome back everyone I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter Fox Lord Naruto. I've place a new poll up. Now without further ado I give you Fox Lord Naruto chapter 5.**_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Hey Jiji I think it's time for a C rank or higher mission I mean I've been doing these D ranks for months" said Naruto. "I believe you're right Naruto and I believe I have just the one for you and to see how you and hope gets along on a mission I suggest that you bring her as well." Said the third "what's the mission Jiji and what rank is it?" Asked Naruto "you're too backup team seven in wave they were assigned a simple C rank but ran into the demon brother's. Now Kakashi is requesting backup and I think you two would be perfect for the job. The mission is ranked A for the possibility of facing Zabuza the demon of the bloody mist." Stated the third "I also understand that you are currently in your soul split. How many of you are there right now?" Asked the third "okay will take the mission and to answer your question yes I still my soul split them there are currently three of me but now I've got a question for you old man. How the hell did you know?" Asked Naruto "oh wait a minute it's probably that damn crystal ball of yours. _I request that you don't use that on me again_." Requested Naruto leaking a little KI as he made his request causing it to the Hokage to start to select a little Sarutobi thought ' _W-wow s-such c-control at such a young age and so much power held back like he could KILL me IF I answer wrong._ ' "Will do Naruto now will you take the mission or not?" responded Sarutobi "yea we will and **IF YOU GO BACK ON WHAT YOU SAID YOU WOUN'T NEED TO WORYY ABOUT PAPER WORK ANYMORE NOR** _ **FINDING**_ **A FITH HOKAGE FOR** _ **I**_ **WILL** _ **KILL**_ **YOU.** " said Naruto ending in a demonic tone making the third fear for his life as he watched Naruto leave his office

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **UZUMAKI COMPOUND**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Arriving back at home Naruto told Hope about the mission to backup team 7 and merged with his splits having called them together for this. As he did every 2 weeks to keep updated on his skills. "The new seal is finished and fully tested now let's power down and go." Said Naruto "fine let's put on the stupid seal all 5 layers of it." Respond Hope "actually it's now one sword with 2 seals on it and one on us, although my clones read about these swords made from the soul of the user and each one has its own abilities and they can't be stolen from there owner." Informed Naruto "so the seal you're making is to reach those Zanpakutō and awaken one right?" asked Hope "that's correct love and I was hoping you would get one as well." "Well koi meditation is what you need to do while focusing on your soul let's try it" so both Naruto and Hope started to meditate trying to reach their own soul after 1hour something happened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **SOULSCAPE**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Opening his eyes Naruto saw that he was on a road that splits into many paths most were blocked at the time but one was open deciding to see where it takes him he starts to walk half down he hears a voice ask him a question. " _What do you fight for, live for, grow stronger for?_ " he replied " I fight for my loved ones and those who defend themselves, live and die for those that love ME not what I can give them, and I grow stronger to protect the safety and happiness of my loved ones." Suddenly a figure appeared and said " _many who say this don't mean it but I can see in your eyes you mean every word thus passing my test I'm Senbonzakura and I will be you first Zanpakutō._ " "Thank you Senbonzakura I won't let you down but now I need to wake up and do my mission later." Said Naruto " _this will be quite interesting to say the least_ " said Senbonzakura as he went down the rest of the path

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **REAL WORLD**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Naruto naruto come on wake up now koi" said a frantic Hope when **BOOM** an explosion of power came from naruto. As it died down his eyes fluttered open and he said "*yawn* how long was I in there it felt like a few minutes." "You were in for one and a half before you exploded with power and this sword appeared in front of you what is its name." replied Hope "this is Senbonzakura a nature type Zanpakutō combining the beauty of nature, the elegance and flexibility of a dancer, and the deadly sharpness of the most well-crafted sword all in one. Now we have a mission to do so let's go." said Naruto

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **15** **minutes** **later** **with** **team** **7**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We need to get Kakashi out of there" said Sai in a emotionless tone to the others. But just before they could move two red blurs rushed by them one stopped in front of Zabuza and the other in front of them. "hey no brows-chan I am going to have to ask you to stop going after the old man and the kids. Oh and your demon partner can come out a Frezedon female I believe" said the first blur who turned out to be Naruto. "what are you talking about boy their is not a thing here by that name" said Zabuza "yes their is and she is right up there" said Naruto as he threw a Kunai right at Haku. ( _What is he to be able to find her like that is impressive with her training it should be almost impossible._ ) thought Zabuza right before for a golden-red blur shot at him. With _Just_ barely enough time to block the incoming sword. "Wow pretty big butcher knife you have there _No-Brows_ let's see if it can stand up to Senbonzakura you should get serious because now I am _scatter Senbonzakura_ and with that the blade split into hundreds of pink Sakura petals that flew at Zabuza. When he tried to block them he heard "that won't work no-brows" as the petals split into two strikes going around him and hits him in the back " **GHAAAAAA** " yelled Zabuza as he was cut by hundreds of tiny blades.

THUD

Zabuza fell to the ground with two Senbon needles in his throat. The demoness came and grabbed him said "we will be going now but we'll see each other again soon. "than disappears in a swirl of ice. "Now Tazuna how far away is your home." asked Naruto "About 21 minutes from here." Replied Tazuna as Naruto fainted but before he blacked out he felt a pull that he couldn't explain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **well here is**_ **chapter 5 _of_ FLN _what do you think the pull is going to lead to_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello once more everyone here is chapter 6 of Fox Lord Naruto. Now you all probably have a guess about what Naruto felt before he passed out well we will learn what it was in this chapter things also might get more interesting or not I leave that up to you NOW ONE LAST TIME FOR THIS STORY I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **MINDSCAPE**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What was that feeling it was _intents_? I have never felt ANYTHING like that before."stated Naruto " **That is because to you the feeling is new but for me it's instinctual. That feeling that was so intense what is the pull and call of a child that you have had through natural or unnatural means. The feeling is only this intense when the child is nearby and if you don't go looking for him or her then I will kill you and take over .** "said a dark and demonic voice

"W-who are you and what do mean my child or _kill me and take over_?" Asked naruto " **Who am I well that is easy am your demonic side (thought, instincts, emotions, etc…) as you are the human side and you do have a kid that feeling was proof of it. As for the** _ **kill you and take over**_ **it's a serious threat do what you will with that BUT now it's training time in the way's of demons. Attack me try to kill me for I will do the same and just to be clear you aren't leaving here until this training is done don't worry about it just being in here it will transfer to your real body. Also remember that time moves differently in here.** " "So what will it be this time?" " **Every minute outside will be TWO months in here and after we're done there will be one last thing we need to do that I will tell you when we're done. Now come at me to kill anything less and you won't make it out alive.** "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **TIME SKIP 15 MINUTES (2 YEARS AND 6 MONTHS) LATER**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" **Well done we're done here now that thing we need to do is called fusion but we will get to that later remember that question I asked one and a half years ago?** " "yes you how many of us are there and I at the time said that there are TWO of us and you said that was only half right back then I didn't understand but now I think I do like you said I was half right there are TWO but also only ONE we are the same yet at the same time complete opposites so we are TWO and ONE that is what you wanted me to say back then and now." " **That is correct now we two become one.** " F **U** S **I** O **N**! **!** Shouted both Naruto's

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **OUTSIDE WORLD**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Outside the mindscape as the fusion was happening Naruto's body glowed bright white. As the glow faded his yoki felt more complete and what appeared a broken seal that by the look of it had been placed on him at birth or soon after. After a little while Naruto's eyes snapped open and his power exploded it was OVERWHELMING hope's eyes went so wide you would think they would pop out " _this power it superpasses mine by miles this must be the feel of a true 10 tails but what changed to make Naruto's yoki feel like this._ " thought Hope from the bedside " Hi Hope how long have i been out?" asked Naruto " About 25 minutes could you control your yoki it's getting hard to breathe." said Hope " Hmm oh yea here." then just as fast as came it was gone " I need to go somewhere while we're here." stated Naruto " Oh and what is so important that you have to go right after you wake up hmm?" asked Hope " right before I passed out I felt like I was being pulled somewhere I now know that it was a child I somehow have and I must go get him or her my instincts are telling me to go" replied Naruto as he got up and disappeared in a burst of fire on his way to find his child.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **IN UNDERGROUND LAB DEEP IN THE WOODS**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After searching nearly the whole base he found a room labeled "cloning chamber" going in he saw something that made his blood boil with rage. For inside was a tube filled with fluid and inside was a little girl that looked about five years old with blood red hair about average height and closed eyes walking toward the tube he grabbed a clipboard that was hanging next to it which read " _experiment number 1099 looks to be successful so far the only one to survive those uzumaki sure are tough to clone but by using the DNA of uzumaki naruto and Hyūga Hinata I Orochimaru have my perfect host EXCEPT for one issue she is blind because of this I have abandoned this experiment ~ signed Orochimaru."_ After reading everything Naruto lost it.

 **BOOM** **OROCHIMARU YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU DO YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING SNAKE** _ **I**_ **WILL** _ **KILL**_ **YOU.** Yelled naruto after which he calmed down and attended to his daughter making sure she was alright but when he got close she looked at him and said " W-w-who are you and why do i feel like i know you." "If what that report said was true then I am your father the reason that I am here now and not any any earlier is because I didn't know you existed before now BUT that is no excuse for not being their for you at all and if you give me a chance I will always be there when you need it and want me to be. So what do you say will you give me a chance?" replied Naruto as he offered a hand "Y-yes yes I will give you a chance you energy tells me that you are being sincere and truthful plus it feels like mine kind of." responded the girl as she grabbed his hand " let's go my little Rose " said Naruto "why did you call me Rose?" asked Rose "that is what I thought would be a good name for you my precious hanyō you are my little rose and nothing will ever change that **no matter what.** " replied Naruto "Thank you papa thank you for such a lovely name." then they both left in a swirl of flames reappearing back at Tazuna's house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **TAZUNA'S HOUSE**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So Kakashi how gose training those brats not to easy is it? " asked Hope as she watched Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai try tree walking and fail miserably at it. Before Kakashi could respond in a swirl of flames appeared Naruto and Rose who was hiding behind her father's leg. " So who is this and where did you find her?" questioned Kakashi as Naruto made a shadow clone to take Rose inside then responds saying " That was Rose my daughter she was made by a soon to be dead white snake." "So who is the human mother for Rose?" asked Hope "human mother don't you mean demon mother?"questioned Kakashi before Hope responded Naruto says "No Kakashi she means human Rose is a half-demon and Hope along with any full blood demon can tell as for the mother she is Hinata Hyūga and I will inform her when we return home." "Now if that's all I need to talk with Rose and calm her down enough to sleep." Said naruto as he took off after his clone " **now Kakashi we won't have any problems will we. When get back to the village NO ONE should know about little Rose. If that is not the case I don't think that I could save you from Naruto as he KILLS YOU. Now** **ha** ve a nice day." Threatened Hope as she went back to the house.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **TAZUNA'S HOUSE**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Once everyone was back and eating dinner Naruto sat straight up with a glazed look in his eyes and says " _A DAY OF GREAT STRIFE UPON LEAFS HIDDEN BY FIRE AGED MONKEY PASSES AT OWN HAND TAKE UP THE HAT GREAT SLUG MUST OR LEAFS WILL BE NO MORE BEWARE THE WHITE AND SILVER SNAKES ONE IN THE SHADOWS ONE WITH INFO RED-EYED RAVEN A MARK SHALL BEAR BLESSING OR CURSE NOT DETERMINED!_ " after the final word was spoke he returned to normal and asked "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" not understanding what just happened then a memory found it's way into his brain _NOW_ he knew what happened he was a seer and something bad was close at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone hope you liked the last chapter here is chapter 7 now be honest with me no matter what no help no improvement if you help say what you want**_ **BUT ONLY** _ **if you help. Now we WILL finish wave this chapter now let's get to it.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **TAZUNA'S HOUSE**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What the hell did you say dope?" Asked Sasuke confused thinking over what he just heard.

"That was the prophecy ability that some uzumaki's had long ago BUT the number was VERY low though it was powerful the more time in between the more power. It has been about 2,000 - 4,000 years since the last one was around so my ability will be EXTREMELY powerful this was the first of many UNFORTUNATELY they were never and never will be wrong so what was predicted WILL happen EXACTLY as spoke no other way. I do know what it means but don't think about it OR if you figure it out DON'T try to change it at all." replied Naruto as he got up and walked out.

"Why does he get to know but not me an uchiha elite?" questioned Sasuke thinking that he deserved everything he wanted because of his name.

"Sasuke he needs to know to understand what was said so drop it and let's figure this out ne? Now aged monkey is the third, the white snake is Orochimaru, the grate slug is lady Tsunade, the red-eyed raven is either you or Itachi, that leaves the silver snake, death at own hand, and that mark left to be figured out." said Kakashi with an eye-smile.

"But what do we do with the info?" asked Sakura

"We tell no one and do nothing I remember Kushina told me once that someone tried to change something about a prophecy and IT still happened BUT the one who tried to play god well let's just say that they got what was coming to them and leave it at that." answered Kakashi

" I am an uchiha I do not need to feel threatened by some possibilities the other was just weak compared to me. Nothing can kill a Uchiha accept another Uchiha" said sasuke with an arrogant sounding tone as he got up and walked away. " _He just doesn't get it no one can stop this. Uzumaki future sight is NEVER WRONG!_ " thought Kakashi as he shuddered remembering what he heard of what happened to the last person to try to change something foretold by an Uzumaki.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **WITH NARUTO**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Let's see I need to practice with gender swapping so let's start now if memory serves i just think about changing but the first time is hard to do." said naruto as he planned out what to do.( _ **AN:yea he planned what to do**_ ) after hours of thought and trying he finally did it in place of Naruto was a woman 5'6" that had: beautiful long blood red hair that flowed down her back to her waist, Lovely alluring and beautiful purple eyes, with a dancer's build, a aura of regality, lovely pair of full D-cup breasts, irresistible for sweet kissable lips, big round adorable eyes but the stupid are you in, and the sweetest heart shaped face that you have ever seen, overall just a sweet little angel and that she spoke to Grace our mortal ears with her angelic voice you could've sworn you died and went to heaven hearing such sweet tone's.

"Yes I finally did it and Ow did that hurt must have to keep practicing with it you can come out now Hope-koi and you to miss frezedon."

"Only one person says my name like that Naruto is that you! What happened to you! Wait did you figure out gender swapping. So what do we call you when your like this?" asked Hope astonished at the feet that had been done having heard and knowing that gender swapping was one of the hardest things for a fox demon to get use to and master.

"Yes Hope-koi it's me and though while not mastered I can do it. Was painful as hell but it's doable and in this form call me Narita." replied the angel named Narita

"Ok why do feel different by the way my name is Haku and before you ask what I mean is last we meet your yōki felt different less complete but now you feel complete and many more times more powerful than the demoness next to you." questioned Haku

"That my dear sweet Haku is not any of your concern now you go back to helping Zabuza feel better and leave us alone."said Narita who then asked " Hope-koi you up for a spar?" after getting a nod in response they went at one another almost trying to kill each other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **T S BATTLE ON BRIDGE**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We find team 7, Naruto with Rose, and Tazuna on their way to the bridge to find the workers dead and the bridge surrounded by a heavy mist when they hear Rose say " there two more chakra signatures still on the bridge and doesn't feel human."

"Who's smart mouth Brat and how can she tell one of us isn't human?"questioned Zabuza then the entire bridge fellet a heavy almost suffocating pressure on them the only one not affected was Rose they then heard a demonic voice say. " **So my little princess is a smart mouth brat huh zabu-baka well you know what they say about a mother bear and her cubs well a mama fox is much worse and I will prove that to you now by killing you nice and slow with as much pain as possible.** " said a furious Narita as she charged at the fool who insulted her baby girl.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **WITH HINATA**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" _Why do I feel like killing someone without eyebrows in a VERY PAINFUL manner?_ " thought Hinata as she was training with her team but then said oh well in a mouse like voice

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **WITH NARITA AND THE OTHERS (THOUGH THEY AREN'T DOING ANYTHING)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" **Scatter Senbonzakura** " said Narita as she pulled her sword witch split into a thousands pink petals that she directed at the target of her anger " **don't get in my way any of you** " said Narita

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Zabuza as he tried to get away from the petals coming after him without much luck this went on for a while until. " **This is the power of Senbonzakura in this form there are over a thousand petal-like blades but this is the slowest they can go and the fewest that exist but for now let me show you something new but first…** " all the petals gathered and reformed the sword. Which was then sheathed and was then replaced by a new one after drawing it Narita says " **Dance** **Sode no Shirayuki** " transforming the blade into a beautiful pure white as snow blade

( _**AN:for those who don't know what the blade looks like watch bleach**_ ) after the transformation Narita says " **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren** _ **(Next dance, White ripple)**_ " ( _ **AN: same as with the blade**_ ) thanks his instincts from years of experience he was barely able to dodge the oncoming attack but then he heard the sound of screams coming from behind them.

" **I will kill you later for now I have some new prey so stay outta my way.** " Said narita to Zabuza as she went charging at the army of thugs and Gato drawing a new sword and saying" **Feast on their blood Ripper** " ( _ **AN: think Kenpachi Zaraki's sword except red**_ ) in a matter of minutes the thugs and Gato were dead.

"Uhg I'm going to go take bath now and all of you are going to finish the bridge. Oh and browless I decided not to kill you by" Narita told them as she left

"Kakashi remind me to NEVER MAKE HER MAD AT ME AGAIN." Said Zabuza after seeing the slaughter that just happened and that she wasn't even winded at all Kakashi said he would if he did the same to which he nodded

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **TIME SKIP ONE WEEK**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Do you have to go big brother Naruto?" asked Inari

"Yes I do Inari there are things I need to take care of one of which is standing next to me my little Rose needs her mother and father but I will come and visit now you help take care of your family and this grate bridge of hope." replied Naruto

"I think the Grate Fox Bridge sounds better." said Tazuna as team 7 and company left for home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **There you go and check out my new story tell next time**_


End file.
